Talk:Suzetta Miñet
Suzetta Minet and the person behind the alias I'm not a registered user, but I do regularly use this wiki. Now recently, I stumbled across something that I had never encountered before in the past decade of my Metal Gear Solid experience: Suzetta Minet is an alias. Now the debates have raged for years, as far as I know. People have gone as far as to ask David Hayter via IMDB about Suzetta Minet, and he has not admitted to her true identity, although he did reveal it was actually an alias. However, it has been confirmed in an interview with Debi Mae West (Voice Actress for Meryl Silverburgh), prime candidate behind the Suzetta Minet alias, that she is NOT Suzetta Minet. People have accepted this as credible, whereas other people have still wondered whether West is really Suzetta Minet, as she has used an alias before and could still have a reason to hide behind the Minet alias. But I was looking up things about Debi Mae West. It struck me that she began voice acting in 1997. The original Metal Gear Solid was released in 1998; her first role as Meryl, and under the alias Mae Zadler. She probably used that alias as a safeguard, in the case the game was unsuccessful her career wouldn't be a flop. So. My point is this: she was a new voice actress around this time. What if the person behind Suzetta Minet was just starting on in voice acting when Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater was released? Other theories state that an actress named Jodi Benson sounds similar to EVA's voice actress. However, she started voice acting in 1984. So my previous idea about a new voice actress wouldn't hold up with the idea that Jodi Benson is Suzetta Minet. So which is the right supposition? Or is there another, unexplored line of thought about the real voice actress? So this is just my long thoughts on the subject of the person behind the alias. Post any ideas here ( 11:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC)) :Well, regarding the part about her starting out, that conflicts with the fact that she reused the alias when she did EVA's voice in Peace Walker. Given the fact that Metal Gear Solid 3 was successful, its likely she would have dropped the alias by that point had she been a new actress. In any case, seeing how Jodi Benson is the only other suspected true identity of Minet, that's one of the reasons why I planned to interview her. The only other method I can think of to unveiling her true identity is by voiceprint analysis (you know, how Zadornov managed to "identify" The Boss's voice), and I don't think I have the skills nore the resources available to do the test, and I'm certainly not going to risk hacking the FBI's voice imprint database and go to jail as a result just for that, even if I knew how to hack (which I don't). Weedle McHairybug 11:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's incredible that you mention Zadornov's voiceprint analysis because it is the exact same thing I was thinking. And yes, MGS3 was a global success and the VA would likely no longer feel the need to hide behind her alias. But I'm still not quite sure whether she'd drop the alias or not. Is it possible she had ties to a talent agency, and by doing voice roles for Metal Gear Solid, she was violating some sort of contract to them? :Also, some food for thought: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boiM89fnMkI :Try just listening to it without watching the visuals, and tell me whether they sound absolutely identical? ( 11:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC)) :::Well, if it is Jodi Benson, and if its the talent agency part, I'll probably wait until at least a few years after she inevitably dies to release it so as to not dishonor her memory. It might even be when I'm an old man, if she manages to live that long. Anyways, I haven't managed to listen to it yet. I did visit it though. However, I still feel that she isn't Minet simply due to the podcast. She wouldn't have a reason to deny her identity, especially seeing how her bosses would have known who she was anyways and they asked the question. To me, at least, it seems pointless to deny being that identity when you actually are that identity if your bosses, the ones who asked the question, already know who you are anyways. If I were in her position, I might as well admit it, since its pointless to deny it when I know my bosses who asked me know who I am anyways. Weedle McHairybug 11:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting... I did happen to listen to a video showing Jodi Benson's voice talents, and while I admit it is definitely similar to EVA's voice, the comparison between EVA and Meryl was a lot closer than Jodi Benson. Me and my friends came up with the idea that Hideo Kojima possibly instructed his voice acting team to help maintain the alias for EVA's voice actor merely to create intrigue and mess around with his fans, Patriots-style? ( 05:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC)) ::I played The Twin Snakes, and I can definitely tell you that Meryl's voice was not similar at all to EVA's (Meryl sounded like she had laryngitis). I'm also uncertain about the whole thing about instructing the voice acting team to help maintain the alias. If that was the case, wouldn't he pretty much have done that with the entire voice acting team as well? Weedle McHairybug 12:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. I'm just trying to determine some logical reason for the alias. That's what me and my friends could come up with. The last reason I can think of is that she's a defector from the Soviet Union before it became a democracy in the 90s and she doesn't want any ultranationalist Russians to know she's alive?- 04:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: :::Well, whatever the reason, we'll probably find out at least a month from now. Jodi Benson has just started a Facebook page, it's been in operation since mid-2012, so I might have the opportunity to ask her soon (though I have to wait until late June to ask, in order to test the waters). If Benson is Suzetta Minet, then barring possibly swearing to secrecy, we'll note it in the article. If she's not, then the search is still on. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I doubt she's Benson. Probably just some random voice actress. -- 20:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Either way, we have to cover all the bases, especially seeing how she's the only candidate besides Debi Mae West (who was already confirmed not to be her) to be suspected of being her (and believe me, I've found plenty of topics indicating that Jodi Benson was indeed Suzetta Minet, about as many as those claiming she was Debi Mae West even after she admitted she wasn't her.). Would have been a lot easier had they just revealed who she was rather than just keep us guessing. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't like aliases either. Having nearly the entire cast of the original MGS using fake names was ridiculous but it happened. -- 21:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC)